Crell Monferaigne
Crell Monferaigne is a large fortified city in Northeastern Midgard and one of its most prominent powers. It is featured in Valkyrie Profile, Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria and Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume. The rulers and citizens of Crell Monferaigne are extremely pious, even to the point of fanaticism, which leads them to engage in "holy" wars with neighbouring countries. History Valkyrie Profile Crell Monferaigne is an aggressive power to match the might of Villnore. Its strong and disciplined military is made even more obedient by the religious indoctrination every citizen undergoes, and tragic stories such as Llewelyn's are a common occurrence. The king is an unscrupulous, manipulative man. He employs the services of assassins such as Janus, which he has no trouble "removing" as soon as he deems them threatening. He also benefits from the services of a court magician named Magnus, who appears to be versed in demonic lore. Although it is never explicitly stated how, Magnus' methods earn him some dislike among the knights, notably from Jayle and her commander, Fahn. While attempting to overthrow him, both die when he summons a powerful female demon, Genevieve; however, she soon overpowers Magnus himself, and only an intervention by Lenneth is able to rout her. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Crell Monferaigne's history is a mix of tragedy (the suicide of Queen Lylia in 752 C.C. and the subsequent murder of her daughter Lydia in 769 C.C.) and aggressive expansionism, as witnessed by its repeated assaults on Kalstad. At the beginning of the game, it is temporarily held in check by the influence of Dipan. However, when the latter falls and chaos starts escalating on Midgard because of the removal of the Dragon Orb, Crell Monferaigne resumes its bellicose tendencies. Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Shop Items Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Chapters 3-4 Weapons:' Sinclair Saber, Lightning Edge, Icicle Sword (1), Hrunting (1), Composite Longbow, Infinity Rod, Lotus Wand (1) Armour: Anointed Crown, Silver Mail, Supreme Garb, Royal Glove, Knight Greaves Items: Warrior's Arcanum, Apothecary's Arcanum, Dwarf Tincture, Fairy Tincture (1), Honeysuckle Dew, The Cosmic Order, Bragi's Song, Thaw Water, Pearl Grass, Cockatrice Egg, Idun's Apples, Aspect Stone, Union Plume, Holy Water, Fireproof Trinket, Iceproof Trinket, Earthproof Trinket, Lightningproof Trinket, Flare Gem, Ice Gem, Thunder Gem, Earth Gem, Holy Gem, Shadow Gem, Prism Gem, Spectacles, Map of the West Lands, Map of the East Lands Accessories: Red Copper Mirror Creation: Runeslayer, Arondight, Zweihander, Grand Sting, Greenery Slayer, Mage Slayer, Shiny Rupture, Soulslayer, Mithril Wand, Bloody Claw, Phylactic Helm, Conqueror's Armor, Wind Glove, Stone Check, Silence Check, Frailty Check, Dog Ring Chapters 5-6 Items: Map of the North Lands Treasure Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria *Busted Staff *Mace Head *Ice Crystal Miscellaneous Valkyrie Profile *Llewelyn, Janus and Jayle can be recruited from Crell Monferaigne. *In addition, Janus can be encountered in his house if you visit Crell Monferaigne before recruiting him (Chapter 2 at the earliest, Chapter 4 at the latest). Jayle and Fahn can be encountered at the tavern if you visit before recruiting Jayle (Chapter 5 at the earliest, Chapter 6 at the latest). *After recruiting Llewelyn, revisit the woods on the outskirts of town to obtain a Goddess Pendant. *After recruiting Janus, revisit his house to obtain a Raven Slayer. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria *The third poem for the tri-Emblem sidequest is situated in a house in Crell Monferaigne. *You can feed Meat Chops to a dog in town to receive a Flare Crystal (3 Meat Chops) or a Goddess Tincture (10 Meat Chops). *Atrasia, Lydia, Lylia and Millidia will appear in Crell Monferaigne when released. Atrasia and Lydia will appear in the house at the entrance of the upper right area of town. Lylia and Millidia will appear in the house to the left of the Inn. Category:Locations Category:Town